Latest Mistake
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabi have been going out for a long time but Sharpay still won't let go of him. When the whole gang plus Sharpay are hanging out and Gabi hears Chad and Troy talking about his latest mistake what will she think? Oneshot! Troyella! songfic.


_**Okay I finished this last night. I've been on a writing spree so I hope you like it, yes it is a little cheesy! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM

* * *

_**

_There is part of me that wants an answer  
And part of me that doesn't want to know  
Part of you that I am in love with  
And the part that I am willing to let go _

This is a delicate unraveling  
Now and then I find pieces on the floor  
Tiny little bits that tell me  
Maybe I shouldn't do this  
Or love you anymore

I sat on my bed looking at a picture of my boyfriend and I. His name is Troy, he's amazing and we're in love.

"Gabi," Taylor asked from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Ya come on in," I said setting the picture down. "I was just looking at a picture." Taylor walked in and sat down next to me.

"you know that you two are the perfect couple right?" She asked looking at the picture.

"We aren't the perfect couple I mean we have some problems," I said.

"Like what? Name one," She said.

"Um…" I thought about the past two years, trying to find a little flaw in our relationship but I couldn't find one. "I can't."

"I told you, but let's get going. We're meeting the girls in half an hour at the café that's twenty minutes from here," Taylor said pulling me off my bed.

"Mom, I'll be back later," I called.

"Have fun and be back by eleven!" She called as we walked out the door.

"Hey, what are the guys going to be doing tonight? I know that we said it was a girls night and boys night but you know they won't be able to find something to do," I said. Taylor thought about it and nodded.

"They'll probably end up coming and hanging out with us," She said. We laughed as we drove.

"Hey girls!" Kelsi yelled as we pulled up.

"Hey, why are you guys out here," I asked getting out of the car.

"the ice princess is in there," Martha said pointing inside. We looked inside and saw Sharpay and Ryan eating. Sharpay was talking about something but it didn't look like Ryan was listening.

"Let's go," I said. We all walked in and sat down.

"you girls have the usual?" Kelly said coming up to us. We all nodded and thanked her. Kelsi's phone started ringing.

"It's the guys," She said holding it up. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Hello?" Kelsi said. "You don't have anything to do," She repeated. We all laughed quietly. "You want to come hang out with us? I don't know should we let them girls?"

"I don't know," Martha said.

"Aw, let them come," I said.

"Okay you can come, we're at the café. See you soon," Kelsi said. "they're on the way." We all looked at each other and laughed.

_Someone's gonna have to fess up  
Someone's gonna have to clean this mess up _

'Cause I wanted you the first time  
And I loved you from the second  
And I don't know how that ever goes away  
As far as I can tell  
You're really good at talking  
So I think its time you let me know

I'm just your latest mistake

"Hey Girls," Chad said grabbing another table and pushing it against the booth. All of the other guys pulled up chairs.

"Here, Chad you can sit with your girlfriend," I said getting out and Letting Chad in taking his chair.

"you're only saying that so you can sit next to your boyfriend," Taylor said teasing me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, here's you're food," Kelly said coming over with a tray. "Martha, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Mark, Gabi, Troy."

"How'd you know we were coming," Mark, Martha's boyfriend, asked.

"Please, this always happens," She said before walking away.

"Hey Troy!" Sharpay screeched coming over ot the table. "Mind if we join you? Good." She pulled up at chair and sat down next to him.

Sharpay was Troy's ex girlfriend. Yes they broke up before I moved here but she never got over the fact that he dumped her. Ever since she's been trying to get him back.

"Anyways, what were you guys doing before you called us," Kelsi asked taking a bite of her food.

"Playing basketball but then we got tired and bored," Jason answered.

Thirty minutes later we were all done. "Why don't we go back to my place," Troy suggested.

"That's a great idea Troy," Sharpay said. "We'll meet you there." Her and Ryan stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

"So, you want to go to Chad's house instead," Taylor asked. We all looked at each other and nodded. Making sure that Sharpay and Ryan were on their way we left and went over to Chad's.

"Movie?" I asked. They nodded. "The Notebook?" All of the girls nodded but the boys groaned.

"Who's at the door," Chad asked walking up the stairs from his basement.

"It's Sharpay," his mom said trying to sound happy.

"What?" He asked. Sharpay walked down the stairs blonde hair flipping behind her.

"Hey guys, Troy's parents said that you ould probably be here. So Troy, what's going on with you," She asked snuggling up to her. I tried not to pay any attention but it still got to me a little bit.

"It's going good. Chad can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Troy asked. Chad nodded and they walked out into a hallway.

_I wonder what will make you happy  
I wonder what you'll do with it all  
I have a map in my head  
Somehow still don't understand  
Why I always have to miss you  
Why I have to make the call _

Someone's gonna have to step up  
Someone's gonna have to clean this mess up

"Gabi can you go get Chad, his DVD player isn't working very well," Taylor said trying to just turn it on.

"Okay," I said getting up and walking towards the halway that Troy and Chad were in. As I walked closer I heard them talking, I know it's wrong but I could help but listen for a minute.

"Why don't you just get rid of her?" Chad asked. Was he talking about me?

"What am I supposed to say, I'm sorry but I don't want you hanging around with me anymore," Troy asked. I was getting more and more nervous as I listened.

"No, you just have to tell her that she was a mistake," Chad said.

"That's rude," Troy said. Oh geez, he's going to break up with me.

"No it isn't. You've known her for a while. Look, just tell her that she was a mistake. Actually she was the latest mistake," Chad said. I couldn't bear to listen to anymore.

"Chad," I said opening the door. They both jumped and looked at me. "am I interrupting something?"

"No, you're not interrupting anything," Troy said coming over and kissing me on the head.

"Chad Taylor needs your help with the DVD player, she can't get it working," I said. We walked out and towards everyone.

Troy was acting like nothing was wrong and he wasn't planning on breaking up with me. We all sat on the couch and watched the movie. When the credits were rolling I had been debating if I should talk to Troy about it.

"Troy can I talk to you," I asked. He nodded and pried Sharpay's arm off of him.

"What did you want to talk about," He asked once we were in the same hallway.

"When were you going to tell me," I asked.

"Tell you what?"

"I heard your conversation with Chad earlier. When wer you going to tell me that I was a mistake," I asked.

"No you heard it wrong," Troy said.

"Yeah so I'm not just the latest mistake," I yelled. A tear ran down my face as I looked at him. "How could I have heard it wrong," I asked.

"Gabi," Troy started.

"Don't," I said. I couldn't stand to hear anymore. "Maybe we should just stop while we're ahead. Bye Troy," I said walking out. Everyone stared at me as I walked into the room. I noticed Sharpay had a satisfied look on her face. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'll give you a ride home," Taylor said getting up and grabbing her jacket. We walked out of the house. Right when the car doors closed I broke down into sobs.

_'Cause I wanted you the first time  
And I loved you from the second  
And I don't know how that ever goes away  
As far as I can tell  
You're really good at talking  
So I think its time you let me know _

I'm just your latest mistake

_Before you drive me away  
Take a good look at me, baby  
Picture me not lying on your couch  
Well, I wish the best for you  
Every time you go thru this  
Before you finally figure it out_

"Bye Taylor," I said getting out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded and smiled at her before walking into my house.

"Gabi? What's wrong," my mom asked hearing me walk through the door. "I thought you would have stayed at whosever's house you were at," She said.

"I probably would have but I didn't want to. I'm going up to my room," I said. She didn't say anything to stop me.

The picture of Troy and I was still sitting on my bed face up. I picked it up and looked at it. I wanted to rip it up so badly but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I walked into my bathroom to change.

When I walked back out I looked over at my balcony and Troy was sitting outside on the bench that I put out there so I could read. He noticed me come out and stood up, looking at me. I tried to ignore him but it wasn't working so well.

"Gabi?" He asked through the glass. I looked over at him before looking away again. "Gabi please open the door. If you don't want to talk to me you don't have to but please let me in, it's cold out here." I sighed and walked over to the doors.

"What?" I asked.

"We weren't talking about you," He said straight away walking inside.

"Then what were you talking about. Who else could you have been talking about?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"We were talking about Sharpay," He said. "I didn't know how to get her to stop bothering me. Sharpay was my mistake, she is my latest mistake."

"Oh," I said quietly. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Troy."

"It's okay," He whispered.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have even been listening. I'm so stupid!" I rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

_'Cause I wanted you the first time  
And I loved you from the second  
And I don't know how that ever goes away  
As far as I can tell  
You're really good at talking  
So I think its time you let me know_

_I'm just your latest mistake

* * *

_

**I hope you guys like it! Please review, even if you didn't. The song is Latest Mistake by Mandy Moore, it should be on iTunes. don't think that this was all that good. Just something I did when I was bored.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
